Goddess of Sacrifice
by Darigirl06
Summary: The Cullens left Bella, and now they're doing their own thing. But after being called to Olympus for questioning regarding the existence of Vampires, they meet Aella, goddess of Sacrifice, who claims to have been Bella. We all know a God makes a bad enemy
1. Chapter 1

"Edward, did you see that?" Emmet asked me, staring in awe.

I shook my head vigorously.

No, it's not possible. I'm—we're—seeing things.

"It was her. I know it was." He insisted.

We both stared off into the trees in front of us, then all of the sunned we heard a ring.

Emmet looked at me confused for a moment.

"I think that's you're phone."

I reached into my pocket to pull out my cell phone, reading the name on the screen. Alice.

"Hello?' I answered, unsure.

Alice was some-what of the messenger for the family. She usually made all the calls, but only if it was dire. We never really used phones. We didn't have much of a use for them when it came to our social lives.

The thing was, Alice never called unless it was very important—especially when we were out hunting. She usually just waited for our arrival home.

"Yes, Edward. I'm sorry to cut your hunting trip short but Carlisle needs you both home. I'll be expecting you in twenty." Then she hung up.

"Aw, damn!" I heard a voice say.

I looked at Emmet expectantly.

_Rose is going to kill me. She got me this shirt, _he thought, looking at his now mud splattered shirt.

"Come on, we need to go." I said simply and he nodded in understanding.

We were a very simple family. None of us blood related but all of us close. We never kept secrets from each other; it just wasn't functional. Because of our lack of secrets, we all trusted each other with our lives and therefore didn't need to explain for things as small as this. We just go along with it.

On the drive home, all Emmet could think about was what he was going to tell his wife, Rosalie, about his shirt. She had a temper even Emmet could not control. Her anger usually results in cruel forms of revenge even I fear.

"Emmet relax, everything will be fine. It'll work its self out." I wasn't even talking about him and Rosalie, but when my family had a romantic problem like this, I tend to give them advice I wish someone had given me when I still had a chance at love.

Emmet looked at me sadly and all he said was, "yeah man, it will."

The house was in the on the outskirts of a small town, in the middle of the forest. All kinds of scents flooded my nose as I drove up the drive way.

Alice, the all knowing one, stood on the porch waiting for us.

"You're approximately thirty seconds late. What was the hold up?" She asked, impatiently.

To anyone else, this would have seemed like a stupid question. Who cared about half a minute? But to our family, it was a good point.

I simply pointed to Emmet as I walked into the house.

Alice scowled at him and held out another shirt from his closet. Of course, she was prepared.

When I walked into the house, I stopped to find Carlisle, Jane, and Felix standing it the center of the living room. Everyone else had scattered around looking tense.

"Edward we must prepare for flight to New York as soon as possible." Carlisle said in a calm voice with out taking his eyes off of Jane.

_All will be clear when we get there. Please don't argue at the moment. We have no choice. And son, forgive me, _he added in his head.

I looked at him questioningly. That was odd; why would going to New York pose such a threat that I would need to forgive him?

"Well, that will be all. And, Carlisle? Remember what his message was will you? I don't want to think our journey here was for nothing."

With that, Jane and Felix walked out of the house.

Two hours later, I found myself back in the living room, by the door with a duffle, ready for New York.

We only took one car since it would have been impossible to get the cars over to New York anyways, unless we drove.

The drive to the airport was silent, as well as the flight to Manhattan. Almost everything we did now was silent.

After arriving in New York, Jasper left to rent a car and Carlisle told us to leave all of our things inside of it. He told us that we wouldn't need anything at the moment. After, Emmet parked the car in a garage while we stood waiting for him at the curb.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" Rosalie asked.

We were all confused and distraught. We had traveled halfway across America on call in one day and we didn't even know why.

"It's the gods. They call upon the Volturi to judge our existence. Aro believes we are the perfect ones to be presented because we seem more innocent. He threatens to—. Anyways, we must go." He explained.

We each gave him a strange look as he turned away but he still noticed.

"Look, I know this appears to be insanity but like I told Edward before, all will be explained in time."

Once Emmet returned, Carlisle led us to the Empire state building and took us up on an elevator, chaperoned by an old doorman.

Once the door opened, all of us gasped in harmony.

Standing before us was a sight I never believed true. Standing before us was Mount Olympus.

As we walked up to the council, where I supposed the gods were seated at their thrones, we marveled the architectural works around us. When we finally arrived, a woman whole looked to be in her mid-twenties nodded to us from behind a desk. She gestured for us to the door and then turned away to answer the phone.

As we entered the room behind the door, I noticed how the gods all sat in thrones, each different from the other, probably reflecting their personality.

"I don't care how important it is! I you need to be here!" A man I guessed to be Zeus exclaimed to Hades.

Although I had never met the gods before, I could easily guess who they were just by their appearance.

"Well unlike you, some of us have better things to do then have dinner with the family! Like tend a kingdom somewhere else!" Hades said outraged.

"Family always comes first." Hera said simply, wearing a smile which said perfect mom all out.

"Some family." Someone muttered.

"I know! We're so screwed up; we deserve a Trophy just for that!" Apollo said grinning.

"Shut up."

"You're only proving his point." Said someone I didn't recognize. "Grandfather, I understand this is important to you, and Hera, I know family should always come first, but Hades is correct. Some of us do have lives outside of here, and families too. It would be such a shame if a fight broke out between us simply because one of us has a previous engagement to attend to. Why don't you just make all of our lives easier and just reschedule the dinner when you are sure everyone can attend?"

The mysterious god sat upon a white-gold throne, covered in sapphires. She had striking Sapphire-brown eyes that screamed mystery. Her clothing consisted of midnight blue silk and silver beads **(pic on profile. I couldn't decide which one so just pic any of them and imagine them blue)**. She let her black hair fall down her back.

This goddess reminded me so much of _her_.

"Zeus, I believe Aella is correct. Now, on to more important issues. A coven of Vampires are watching our qualms."

"Ah, yes. The ones who cheated death. I'd like you know, I don't take well to mortals who cheat death." Hades said earning him eye rolls from almost all of the other Gods.

"Hades, this is not the time to mope on your system failing."

"Carlisle! Come forward." The unknown Goddess called. "I presume you are familiar with at least most of our names? I am Aella, daughter of Dionysos, Goddess of sacrifice and command. Are you aware of your purpose here?" She asked strongly.

How did she know Carlisle's name?

"I-I am not my lady. We were only told to come a few hours ago." He said nervously.

Ares snorted and muttered, "Of course, immortal but still as mortal and clueless as ever."

"Alice, come forward." Aella called. "Do you have anything to say?"

Alice shook her head in fear.

"Really, I would have expected more from the two of you. Nothing at all?" Aella asked again in disbelief.

"I don't know what you were talking about, Aella. They aren't much to look at." Poseidon said, shifting in his wooden throne. He was dressed like he was going fishing, very laid back.

"They were, at least back then." Aella insisted.

"Excuse me my lady, but I don't understand? Back then? You sound like you knew us once." Alice said cautiously.

I wasn't sure, but I had a feeling that an angry God was not a good thing.

"Yes, you would have known me as Bella Swan. That's actually part of the reason you are here."

Bella? It isn't possible. She couldn't be.

"My lady," Carlisle asked. "How can you be Bella? She was only human."

Aella's eyes flashed sapphire.

"Only human of course. And what do you call your selves? Oh yes, vampires. You know what I call you all? Infected mortals!" She shouted with rage evident in her voice.

If this was really my Bella, she was very angry.

"Aella, enough. Hatred is never the answer." Aphrodite said calmly.

"We have some concerns. It's our understanding you abandoned Aella three decades ago with the knowledge of your secret. It is for that reason we call upon your kind. Can you be trusted?" Athena said calmly.

Rosalie turned to glare at me.

_See? I told you it was a bad idea. Did you listen to me? Of course not I hope you know, if we make it out of here alive I will…_

She droned on, but I blocked her out. She was angry, and I was sure the rest of my family was angry t me as well. It was my fault we were in this mess.

"In thoughts we dwell, memories return. A black whole in which we fell, while our thoughts churn." Apollo said smiling.

"Shut up.", said a young girl. I guessed her to be Artemis, but she seemed much too young.

"I think it's cute." Aella said dreamy.

No! If this truly was my Bella, I couldn't stand to watch her fall hard for someone else. Especially when that someone else is better then I'd ever be.

Aphrodite giggled.

"I think it's cute that she thinks it's cute."

"Of course you do." Muttered Artemis. Apparently she was totally against love.

Just then, the lady who was sitting behind the desk burst in and said, "They are here."

"Thank you Genève." Nodded Zeus.

"Time had flown by so fast! Its already time!" Hermes said in shock.

Then before I could turn to look, a very large group of children came in and music began to play.

"Welcome Olympians, to the Winter Solstice!" Zeus cried, standing up.

Following his example, the rest of the Gods rose out of their thrones and left to mingle. I watched as many of them began talking to the humans and gave them gifts. With my vampire hearing, I could listen in to their conversations, but it seemed wrong to eavesdrop on a God. From what I could tell though, they were giving gifts to their "children".

Apparently, Carlisle and Alice, who had been standing in front of the thrones, had been forgotten entirely. They joined us in the corner of the room, Carlisle with a thoughtful expression on his face and Alice very confused.

"Winter Solstice? What is that all about, Carlisle?" Emmet asked.

We were all wondering. People stopped celebrating the winter and summer solstice centuries ago. Now, it was only acknowledged for scientific purposes.

"You have to understand, the gods have been around much longer then any of us, even before Christmas which was around the time the winter solstice became insignificant." Carlisle explained.

"So Bella, or Aella, is older then us?" Rosalie asked confused, just like the rest of us.

"No. She said she was the daughter to Dionysos. He is the son of Zeus, which means she is much younger then the rest of the gods, almost an infant compared to them."

We all looked around, watching the party unfold in front of us. Out of no where, Rosalie walked away, dragging Alice with her. Then Carlisle left followed by Jasper. Emmet looked at me then shrugged, walking in the same direction as Jasper. I just stood there looking completely and utterly lost, very much out of place.

"Excuse me, my lady I must say it is an honor to meet you." I said carefully but full of excitement.

"Ah, I know you. You're the pretty, rich one everyone adored back in the 1920s, aren't you? Rosalie, was it? Tragic what happened to, it sure was. Of course, its men like that which brings down the name of love. But you didn't do it for love did you? Alas, it happens even to the best of us." She sighed.

I stood there speechless. The talked about it as if she was there.

"Umm, I don't mean to sound disrespectful, but how do you know that?"

The goddess laughed.

"I am the goddess of love and beauty. I make it my business to know. You were so unbelievably beautiful I just had to know how you were not mines!"

I cocked my eyebrow and said, "Yours?"

"Oh yes, look around you! These are our children, demigods. My kids, of course, are the most loving and beautiful. They get that from me. You had some of those qualities, but I suppose mortals can be beautiful too. Then again, there is a very large chance your ancestors were demigods. That would certainly explain it."

I just smiled and nodded, not wanting to be rude. Then I looked to my sides, realizing Alice was no where to be found. Where did she go? I turned back to Aphrodite but she was one too, talking to another child, hers perhaps.

"Hey, it's Mary, right?" Apollo asked with a carefree grin. He said my name like we were old friends from school.

"It's Alice actually. I don't really like Mary." I said shyly. Normally, I go full out to meat new people but Gods were a whole new level for me.

"Alice, that's cool. So you know, I was thinking about it and you would have made a totally awesome Oracle if you were still mortal." He said smiling.

"Umm…thanks?"

"No problem. Say, you know Aella, right?" Apollo asked.

"Well I knew Bella, not Aella the goddess." I said slightly bitter and sarcastic.

"So do you happen to know her favorite color?"

I almost choked at his question.

"It's pretty obvious, blue of course. You don't even have to know her to figure that out. "

"Aw, thanks! You're a real life saver." Then he just walked away.

That was weird.

"Carlisle Cullen, it's certainly a pleasure. I have always found you a fascinating subject. So different from the rest, very respectable." A silky voice said from behind me.

I turned to see striking grey eyes, Athena the goddess of wisdom.

"Thank You, my lady. That is an honor coming from you of all. May I ask who designed this? It's marvelous work." I said gesturing to the wall.

Athena looked proud, "My daughter."

She called a young woman, who resembled Athena but with blond hair, over.

"This is my daughter, Annabelle." Athena introduced. "She designed most of Olympus after the second war."

"Hello." Annabelle said smiling. She looked human so I guessed she was mortal.

"Well, you two talk, I must speak to Percy." Athena said, turning to leave.

Annabelle sighed and shook her head in frustration.

"You must excuse my mother. She doesn't take a liking to my Boyfriend Percy, but she always wants to talk to him when we're here. I'm guessing she usually threatens him, from what I can tell. She isn't very trusting." Annabelle explained.

"I'm sure she has your best interests in mind." I assured her. It seemed this intelligent girl with a goddess as a mother was having typical family issues with her parents. Remarkable.

"So was there anything you wanted to talk to me about?" She suddenly asked curiously.

"Yes, in fact I was wondering what your inspiration was fro those patterns on the molding there." I pointed to the end of the room.

"Well, I was going through some old work of Daedalus—"

"You don't mean _the_ Daedalus, do you?" I asked in utter amazement.

"Why yes, I do actually. I met him in a Quest a few years back with Percy and some other friends. He knew of my dream to become an architect so he gave me his laptop right before he died. Amazing man he was, my idol actually. Anyways, I was going through his things and I found some sketches…"

"Esme, where have you been?" I asked. I wouldn't have cared if I was not alone.

"Oh I was talking to some of the teens here. A lot of them are very smart!"

"Really? Isn't that wonderful? These Gods and Goddesses are better then everyone else, even their children are show stoppers!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

_Don't_ _provoke them, Edward. They already don't trust us, you'd only be giving them another reason to end our race,_ Esme scolded.

"Oh, no, Esme let him continue. I understand it must be hard to be around so many human-like creatures. And here I thought you fancied them, as play things I mean." I mystical voice said behind me, quickly approaching.

Esme, who was standing in front of me gasped, "Bella."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Not Bella, Aella. It can be confusing, I know. I try to use a human form similar to my original appearance, not always a good thing but for the most part it lightens the confusion."

I was fully turned now, and I could see "Aella" approaching with a young girl who seemed to be in her early teens.

"Esme, Edward, I would like you to meet my daughter Brienne."

Esme and I gasped. Bella had a kid?

"It's a pleasure to meet you." The girl said in a low voice. She looked like a very sharp person.

"Oh, she is adorable!" Esme said, slightly squealing.

"I'm fourteen. I've grown out of adorable." Brienne snapped.

"Brienne, enough." Aella chided, her eyes flashing.

The Bella I knew would have never done something like that to her own child.

"Mom, I need to tell you something." Another girl's voice said from afar.

It turned out to be a teen that was most likely around 16. She was the epitome of Aella in her human for, save for the black hair.

"Is it about—you know." Aella asked cautiously. The girl nodded, obviously aware of our presence.

Aella walked away with the girl, leaving us with Brienne.

"So, Brienne, do you live with your mother?" Esme asked, trying to make conversation.

The young girl looked at Esme like she was stupid, then in a duh voice said, "'course not. Demigods don't live with their god or goddess parent. Everyone knows that."

"Oh, I see." Esme looked uncomfortable. "So where does your mother live?"

"Around, her palace, here, sometimes at camp with her dad. Depends what's going on at the time really." Brienne said whilst looking around, for her friends no doubt. I didn't blame her for wanting to get out of here as soon as she could.

"What about you? Where do you live?"

"Camp in the summer. Sometimes I stay with my dad but usually camp or at school."

"School? Why would you stay in school?" I asked worriedly. It was almost as if this child was neglected. Did she ever see her parents?

"Boarding school. I go with a couple of other demigods. It makes it easier when you get expelled, to have someone get expelled with you. It keeps me grounded. I'd rather stay at camp of course but you have to get out sometimes, you know?" She explained like it was nothing.

"What is this camp? It seems like a very big deal; everyone is talking about it." Esme asked interested.

"Of course it's a big deal. How could you _not_ know about camp half-blood? You know the camp that trains demigods to be heroes? You honestly don't know, do you?" Brienne was amazed. It was as if someone told Alice they didn't know what a mall was.

Esme still looked confused, which clearly annoyed Brienne. She stomped of muttering "whatever, not even worth it" Under her breath.

_What was that all about?_ Rosalie thought as she walked up to us.

"Bella's daughter. Only one of them, and she doesn't seem to like us much." I sighed.

If someone we didn't even know hated us, what were the chances Bella would ever forgive us? Brienne either disliked us because of what we did to her mother or because of what we were.

That thought made me feel so much better about it all.


	2. AN: Im stuck!

So I feel really bad putting this up but I got so many reviews and such. The only problem is, I have no clue where to go from now! I didn't expect so many people to actually like the story.

Now, you all know where I'm going with this story so far just by the first chapter, _**would any of you mind giving me some ideas for the rest of the story? **_

THANK YOU!!! And again, im realllyyyy sorrryyy!!!


End file.
